


So many firsts and Alec loved them all.

by shadowsxmalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:51:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsxmalec/pseuds/shadowsxmalec
Summary: Magnus and Alec planned their first date enjoying themselves out and ending at magnus's loft.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Helloo¡!  
> so yeah i wrote it time ago as we got the first pics from malec first date then changeed some things as the episode aired so i hope you like and enjoy it also feel free to comment :)  
> ps: sorry if i repeat myself way too much i know im working on!

It was a normal day at the institute Alec did had so much work to do just some paper and some informs from the report of their last hunt that was not so difficult, a part of his Alec was pretty excited for today and could not focus so much in work, he wanted to really the day ended because it finally would happen. Magnus and he would go in their first date after all this time.

 

Magnus had some clients at his loft then when he was done with them he just needed do some potion work it would take him much time; he could get ready at time to see Alec for their first date. The warlock was pretty excited to see his shadowhunter finally out of all the trouble from the hunting and work. He looked up at the watch on his phone as when he was done and it was only 4pm they had planned they would see each other at the Hunter’s moon at 7pm, meanwhile Magnus wanted to know how Alexander was doing and he decided to text him.  
Alexander was on her way to do some training when he was leaving his room he listened his phone buzz and as soon as he pick it up a smile come to his face watching Magnus messaged him.

 

“Hello my dear Alexander, I was just thinking about you and how you were doing?  
Excited to see you tonight.” 

 

Alec stared at the phone for minutes smiling just thinking on what he just read and tried text Magnus back.

 

“Hello Magnus! Looking forward for tonight, can’t wait to see you. I can’t focus so much as I’m thinking about you…us…and tonight, I just ended some paper work and I’m about to go training and then I’ll get ready…still see you at 7pm right?”

 

Alec keep smiling as long as he saw the message leave and he knew some tease was into it and Magnus would give it back. He just got in the training room and as soon as he left his things on the table the sound of the phone took all his attention.

“oh my alexander sure it still up 7pm…don’t be late! And thank you for the throwback view at see you shirtless while doing your shadowhunter training, not playing fair my dear you will get revenge and you will beg me to stop for it or maybe not….”

Alec blushed as he read the message and a soft giggle left out his lips without noticing it.  
The hours happened to past really normal and both were busy on their own.  
It was already 5:30pm when Alec was done training with Izzy who wanted to train with his brother on purpose and he knew it but he couldn’t say no to her because he knew she wouldn’t stop till get what she wanted.

 

As they walked for the institute she smiled at him - “ so big bro ready for the big night?” she stared at him as he walked rolling his eyes and trying not get blushed because he knew the double sound of her sister and just kept on walking to his room- “I’m fine really Izzy I don’t need any help, I have all stuff ready at my room, I’ll take a shower, get dressed and just wait for the time” She gave him that look of trying be mad at him but she was absolute not while getting in Alec’s room. He was lying he had nothing ready he would just take as always a black t-shirt his comber and a black pants with his favorites boots of course black.

 

Isabelle sighs while walking in and sits on his bed – “big bro maybe for you can think it’s no a big deal but I’m sure you don’t want to regret the first second you get into the hunter’s and see your precious warlock all pretty ready..” and talking about Magnus both knew he would look the most amazing person of the whole bar –“and you will go walking like if it was a normal meeting” Alec stared at her thinking haft and half that Isabelle was so right so he ended up giving her a nod at to which she smiled and getting out the bed she hugged his brother –“ you won’t regret big bro” and she left running to his closet.

 

While Izzy looked disappointed at his brother’s clothes the other was taking his shower. As soon as he left he saw the frustration in Izzy –“Alec I swear when was the last time you went shopping where are all the things I buy for you? All I see is black! And two white tuxedos!” Alec walked behind her as he opened another door in his closed and they were most of the clothes she had bought to him. “They won’t burn u if you use them you know some color won’t kill you big bro!” Alec smiled at her trying she doesn’t kill him and hugged her. “I know Izzy okay” He looked at his phone it was already 6:20pm “come in Izzy just find something I don’t want to be late!” he added while going to the room and faster dried his hair while Izzy just run to the bed and left there the perfect clothes he found to him.

 

As he was done with his hair moving his hand on the dry hair and leaving fall it naturally (was Magnus favorite) he looked at her and she was sitting smiling “there you have big bro a cobalt blue t-shirt a brown pants his black boots and an black bomber” then Alec’s mind was on Magnus again because that bomber uses to be Magnus’s favorite one because he can easily grab Alec attention and pull him closed and so that was how Alec was lost again as Izzy made him back hitting his side arm “ earth calling Alec its 6:40pm” Alec was shook moving his head and coming back at him. Izzy was leaving smiling and she left a one last stare at his big bro “be yourself Alec enjoy it you deserve to be happy big bro” then she left smiling as Alec was also smiling and looking at the clothes he got dressed took all he needed and then he left.

 

It was 6:55pm and Magnus was already waiting at the door of the hunter’s waiting for Alec while fixing a little his make up under his right eye looking at the glass of the hunter’s then he turned around and all he was watching was his beautiful shadowhunter walking through the few people there was on his way to Magnus and like in a slow motion movie Alec walked to him sharing smiles while not being able to take the eyes off from each other. Alec stopped in front of Magnus as he made his way and it touched his shoulder “Ma..Magnus..are you alright?”  
Magnus was shook at the incredible work Izzy did getting his brother ready and how perfect he looked because of course he knew Izzy would help him and while smiling Magnus was back from his thoughts.

 

“Yea…Yes sure Alexander how good to see you! You look incredible may I add.” Alec knew his checks were getting some color because he notice the little burn on it as he was getting blushed and looked a little down. “ I.. yea.. well Izzy helped me choose some things…Yo.. You also look amazing Magnus” The warlock keep there smiling as he could not keep his eyes out of the shadowhunter. “We go in?” asked Alec. “yea..sure you first” Magnus opened the door and as Alec walked in Magnus was behind and sooner by his side. They made his way to a table and Alec sit down as Magnus looked at him “I’ll pick our drink…I choose yours or want something in particular?” Alec looked and then at Magnus “A beer its fine” The warlock smiled looking “A beer then” then he left, Alec looking around but faster looking at the warlock making his order and couldn’t help but without knowing he was making his way to him and sat next to him Magnus looked smiling more “missed me already Alexander?” Alec smiled and took his beer and they saw the waiter leaving their orders. Magnus had his cocktail moved it up “To us” Alec moved his beer up and both collided their glasses “To us” Alec repeated not taking his eyes out of Magnus ones and while drinking his beer.

 

After for a while having chat talking about how they days went since the last time both could see each other both were having an amazing time. Back on their table to Alec it was just the both of them and like if they were alone even sometime they were holding hands and Magnus played with Alec’s fingers as they talked mostly Alec and Magnus listened at him so interested.

 

Then was it when Alec looked around and suggested “Want to play some pool?” Magnus looked at the table and then at him “sure Alexander!” both smiling left the table and walked to the pool Magnus leaving his glass near it but first doing a stop at the music machine and picking a song for them. Alec smiled at the sound while getting the balls ready and giving Magnus his stick. Magnus took it softly feeling Alec’s hand with the short touch then it left the shadowhunter take the first step as he looked holding his body against the wall and enjoy the view of his date against the pool. Alec looked and made his first move leaving a ball fall on one of the holes and then doing his second move looking at Magnus and he missed his move “You can’t win ‘em all” Alec moved to take a sip of his beer as Magnus looked and while the other was not watching turned around as the sound of the balls getting in different holes. Alec turned to it and looked a little shook “wait..wait did you do you thing?” asked it looking with a playful look at the warlock standing on the pool to make his next move smiling at him “Haven’t you heard the saying?” he moves closer to the table and moves his head up “If you can’t find the one being hustled in the pool hall…” looks the warlock smiling at the shadowhunter through his lashes “…Then it’s probably you” then it pulled the stick and made his move looking still at the boy while he noticed he was starting breathe a little more heavy  
“okay” said one trying take his breathe back to normal “okay?” said the other still smiling “okay! Lets play” 

 

A few minutes later after all the teasing both of them were at Magnus loft Alec holding Magnus arms against the wall while kissing him and slowly moving his lips to the warlock neck. Both could not help the urge to have each other Magnus open a portal to his loft and there they were just the both of them.

 

Alec leaving Magnus’s hands and slowly caressing his back while still kissing both noticing the hardness against each other and leaving soft moans leaving their mouths between kisses. “Ale..Alexander bedroom now!” moaned the warlock trying to hold his breathe while broke their contact but it didn’t stop Alec so as he listened to Magnus Alec picked him up Magnus warping his legs around his waist and hugging his neck, that beautiful neck of him and breathing on it leaving several kisses and licking all way up of the deflect rune Magnus always wanted to do it and he could not believe it was happening.  
Alec pulled him down and holding Magnus face his kissed him. The warlock leaving his mouth a little more open leaving space to the shadowhunter’s tongue come in and plays with his softly moans escape from the side of their lips and again Magnus break the kiss pulling the shadowhunter to the bed “remember that image of yours you left flying on my mind, you…sweating all shirtless playing so unfair my dear Alexander.” Alec left a little giggle fall while smiling at him “ups..” it’s all he said and the warlock looked at him “ups? It’s that all you got for me shadowhunter?” Alec keep their staring as Magnus walked closed to him “Show me how not so virgin by yourself u are not my dear, prepare yourself for me! You will be at the edge and beg for me and I’ll give you it when I think you need it” his voice was as smooth as possible while lying on the side of the shadowhunter caressing his chest under his shirt and noticing his heavy breathe. Magnus pulled closer and kissed the man while with a hand move his clothes where gone.

 

Alec noticing the temperature change from dressed to undressed but he still really warm as kissed the warlock and he moved his hand down his chest. Magnus moved looking at him Alec already half hard took his cock between his long fingers and moans leaving his lips he started to stroke himself while Magnus looked smiling and he kissed his neck “good boy my alexander, think on me, all you want I do for you, all you need” he was whispering while leaving kisses for his neck and chest. Alec still move his hand up and down moving faster as he was feeling the warlock closer to him “Magnus…” he moved as the other was playing with his nipple kissing and biting softly Alec moved and opened his legs Magnus looked at it and he took how of Alec’s hands and slowly it sucked on three fingers of the shadowhunter that was looking at it. Magnus sucking and licking while looking at Alec who was moaning and then he left his hand and started kissing him.  
Alec moved the hand down his entrance and tested it touching around while both were kissing between moans. Magnus broke the kiss and looked “open yourself for me my dear” then Alec pushed one finger on him and slowly started move it on and out, the warlock smiled and kissed his chest while the shadowhunter closed his eyes in pleasure and moaning then he added other finger and was moving faster “Mag..Magnus” 

 

The other looked and smiled while caressing his chest “need help already?” Alec breathing hard while still finger himself harder and deep just left a simple yeah fall out his mouth and Magnus moving closed moved his hand down the boy’s body and holding between his fingers the hard cock of his shadowhunter and then started move his fingers up and down moving also down kissing his chest the other cried out “Fu…Fuck yes Magnus” while smiling through the skin of the other and stroking the others man cock he moved faster and kissed the head of it. Alec moaned while stopped finger himself as Magnus moved the hands away and Alec faster pulled one hand playing with the hair of the warlock as it moved down pulling all Alec’s dick into his mouth and started sucking while listening Alec moaning his name “Yea…Fuck Yeah Magnus I’m so close..” Magnus still sucking faster and pulling deeper moaning through the hard dick of the boy and the other soon cried out all hi was holding breathing hard Magnus felt against his throat how his shadowhunter just exploits and the come falls on him pulling out and still playing with the hard dick both moans together and try catch some air “you are so gorgeous my Alexander” the warlock smiled while he saw Alec getting his face some pink “Magnus I want you so bad please” then Magnus lied on top of him and kissed him as he wrapped his arms around his neck and slowly expanded Alec’s legs and he with one move slowly knowing it was Alec first time he pushed him and Alec left a moan fall his mouth as he shouted his eyes harder and Magnus looked “is this okay my dear?” Alec opened his eyes slowly and just nodded “I’ll get used to it don’t worry it..it feels really good, please you can move.” And then Magnus as slowly thrust his hard dick in and out of Alec while kissing his chest and both moans “damn it..so tight! It feels so good Alexander”

 

Magnus thrusting deeper “fas…faster please” said Alec moaning and so as Magnus listened he did. He started to fuck Alec deeper and faster getting more harder and both moaning hard against each other “Hell yeah feels so good Magnus” the warlock kept the movement while moaning against the chest of the shadowhunter “fuck Alexander I’m close” said it while still fucking and as he was about release he pulled even deeper and come all inside Alec and both cried out between moans and fall next to him moving out “that..that felt so fucking good Magnus” breathed Alec while moaning and moving closer to the warlock and hugging his side 

“You were amazing my dear” 

 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and hugged him while cleaned both with just a finger move, took the cover and put it on them both exhausted were slowly taking their breath back to normal. Alec hugged Magnus tight “can I stay the night here?” said it while lying his head on the warlock’s chest and as the other holds him smiling “Absolutely yes my alexander you are more than welcomed”

Then both of them fell asleep. Alec first as he was holding all of magnus into his arms and he has his head on Alec's chest, end falling seconds later while listening to the hearbeat of his loved Alexander.


End file.
